wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye of the World/Chapter 53
Summary : The next morning, the Green Man's garden is still dying. The flowers are gone and the trees have shed almost all of their leaves, but a thin circle of grass and flowers have centered on the thick trunk above the Green Man's grave. Moiraine is still too weak to ride, so they hang a litter for her between Bela and Aldieb. They are ready to move on, but Loial is aggrieved that the Green Man's grave will eventually fall to the Blight. He walks over to the tree and uses his treesinging skill on it. When he is done, the leaves on the oak are healthy again. They ride out into the Blight, but nothing moves or attacks them. Lan chooses a campsite just before sunset, and the girls help Moiraine set the wards. The next morning, as they come further south they notice that the twisted trees have been replaced by straight, and slowly, the forest around them has become red with new growth, and it is as if spring now had raced up to catch up to where it should be. When they reach the border, men come out of the watchtowers to greet them, telling them about a great victory for the Light in Tarwin's Gap. They reach Fal Dara in the afternoon, where the soldiers are celebrating the victory and the spring. Ingtar is not happy because he came an hour too late to see what happened at the battle. He brings them to Lord Agelmar, who tells them that the Light took on flesh and fought for them, and that the Creator walked in the Gap, but he only saw a man, and what he did cannot be. After making sure Padan Fain is secure, Moiraine shows him the Horn of Valere asks for an escort to take it to Illian where it belongs. Seven days later, Rand finishes his sword practice with Lan in Agelmar's private garden and meets Egwene. He tells her that he will go away. Egwene asks him to come to Tar Valon with her and Nynaeve, but Rand refuses. He says he'll never channel again. When she asks him if he'll be going home, he tells her that he'll never go home. : Moiraine is in Agelmar's private garden. She uses her kesiera to focus her eavesdropping on Rand and Egwene. Using the kesiera to eavesdrop was the first use of the One Power she had learned. Smiling, she says, "The Prophecies will be fulfilled. The Dragon is Reborn." Characters *Rand al'Thor *Egwene al'Vere *Moiraine Damodred *Nynaeve al'Meara *Mat Cauthon *Perrin Aybara *Loial *Lan Mandragoran *Ingtar Shinowa *Lord Agelmar Jagad *Bela (animal) *Aldieb (animal) Referenced * Green Man * Elder Haman * King Easar * Padan Fain * Tamlin al'Thor Groups * Darkfriends Places * Eye of the World * The Blight * Fal Dara * Shienar Referenced * Fal Moran * Tarwin's Gap * Illian * Thakan'dar * Shayol Ghul * Tar Valon * Emond's Field Items *Horn of Valere *Seven Seals * Dragon Banner * Heron-mark sword *''kesiera'' * Half-moon axe Concepts * Light * Shadow * Age of Legends * Creator One Power * Gentle * Eavesdropping